


Luke & The Months Without A Pacifier

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Series: Ashton & His Little Boys [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Dentistry, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infantilism, Little Michael, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, little calum, not much angsty just sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's teeth have been bothering him and when Ashton takes him to the dentist, they find out his teeth are shifting and being bad about the pacifiers and sucking his thumb. So they take both options away - for two entire months. Luke does not like this. And it's obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke & The Months Without A Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted another part and I'm like really sleepy but I just went to the dentist - no cavitys and I keep my wisdom teeth! I have heard that pacifiers can effect adult teeth, so tada!!

“Look daddy!” And suddenly there’s was a head of messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. Luke held his phone up where he was then faced with Sofia The First. Luke had been fussy to come to the dentist so he’d let him go on Disney Junior Appisodes. Ashton lifted the thin boy to sit on his knee, noting that Luke seemed to have lost some weight. Luke hums around his pacifier, leaning back against Ash’s chest.

It’s early and thankfully Louis was able to babysit Michael and Calum for a couple hours. Waking the baby up at five in the morning to go to the dentist of all places was hard enough. Waking all three of his little boys up would’ve been an absolute nightmare. Luke seemed content resting on him with his favorite television show on.

But coming early meant no other patients. Doctor Lillian Hanes was a friend of Ashton’s mother and she was one of the very few people who knew about their lifestyle. She accepted it in stride, even kept a few toys to keep them occupied. Not to mention the extra he pays for both silence and coming in when the office is actually closed.

“Alright Ashton, everything is ready.” Ash smiles as a dark haired woman walks toward them before kneeling by the pair. Luke glances from under his bangs shyly as his show is turned off.

“Hey cutie, do you remember me?” Luke glanced up at his daddy who merely smiles encouragingly before Luke nodded. He wasn’t much for words to people he wasn’t familiar with. Speaking with his pacifier in was even more rare.

“Thanks again for this Lily. He’s been complaining about his teeth for a few days, I’m getting a little worried.” Ash followed her into the other room as he spoke, placing Luke in the dentist chair. He plucked the pacifier from his mouth which received a whimper in return. Luke blinked sleepily up at him, a look of childish betrayal at the lack of paci.

“Alright let’s get this over with quick, sweetie.” Lily gently pushed him to lean back to begin the examination.

It was a quiet fifteen minutes, Luke dozing, even Ashton let his eyes slip closed briefly. Their hands stayed connected though as Ashton comforted his baby.

“Ashton.” Lily said softly, a hand on his shoulder. He jerked slightly, pushing his palms into his eyes before smiling sheepishly at the woman. She just smiled kindly and sat across from him.

“He’s okay, but unfortunately I have some bad news for him.” She taps her tigers on the clipboard resting on her lap.

“The pacifier and thumb is effecting his teeth. They were set from braces but it seems they are shifting to fit the objects in his mouth. I’d like him to wear a retainer at night and maybe for a couple hours maybe after lunch or during a nap.” She pauses and glances to the sleeping blonde.

“However,” Ashton wrings his hands, concerned that there was more. “I must insist he stops sucking his pacifier and thumb, or anything else he puts in his mind alike. This will only be for about a month or two so, then bring him in to see me. I will check how he’s doing.”

Ashton stares at her, horrified. Luke loves his pacifier. Truth be told the boy has a bit of an oral fixation, always chewing or clenching his jaw without his pacifier during grown up times.

But they had months of downtime, maybe a year. The baby always wants his paci. Truth be told he can’t sleep without the thing. He is very cranky when it’s missing. It wasn’t too long ago he’d hurt himself on the hunt for it.

“I can see from the look on your face this will be difficult.” She says, face sympathetic.

“You have no idea.”

-

Ashton grimaces as Luke lets out another wail, hugging his teddy around the neck, baby blue blanket in his other hand. He’s sitting on the floor with a worried looking Mikey trying to distract him.

It’s only been two days since his pacifiers were taken away. Along with his daddy and big brothers having to push his hand from his mouth every time he tries to bring it to his mouth. It’s heartbreaking how devastated the baby is constantly.

“It’s okay Lukey.” Michael cold, wrapping an arms around his little brother and best friend’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort. The distressed boy leans into his warmth but tears still roll down pale cheeks.

Ashton had left his boys together about half an hour, planning on checking on them soon. He, however had passed out with his head on the table. He hasn’t slept more than a couple hours a night. He had to move Luke into his room so he wouldn’t keep the boys up with his whimpers and cries.

He felt bad for his boy, mouth hurting and missing his favorite comfort source. He was exhausted and couldn’t help but fall asleep in the middle of emails. Calum had passed by, moving the computer and slipping a small pillow under Ashton’s head. He’d draped a blanket over him before flicking off the light in his office. The man hadn’t even stirred which showed just how tired he was.

Calum was sitting across from his brothers, munching on a poptart as he watched one of his shows on Ashton’s iPad. He will occasionally reach over and put his hand on Luke’s leg or foot so his brother will know he’s there. Both himself and Michael feel utterly helpless as the blonde sniffles quietly.

-

It’s been a week and a half without his pacifier and Luke, though crying less walked with a mostly constant sad face. It was painful to see his usually bubbly baby boy so sad, Ashton was counting down the days until they go back to see Lily.

Luke half heartedly plays with the other two but mostly just finds Ash and curls up in his lap. He isn’t sleeping well even though he no longer cries loudly at night. Ashton feels guilty at the sleep he gets when in the morning, big blue eyes with bags look at him over the bars on his crib.

Some days Ash will hold his boy on his hip and walk around, rocking him and singing until Luke falls into a light sleep. He can’t put his boy down, so usually he sits and does some work or plays with his older boys with Luke in his lap.

It’s still too long.

-

A month into it the Luke is doing better. He still has to be stopped from slipping s thumb into his mouth and every time he looks betrayed at whoever did it.

He loves his bottles, though they’re more limited recently. It’s the taste and the comfort but also how he gets to suckle peacefully. The bottles usually have him out for a few hours at least.

It’s when Ashton tries to both nap and get housework done without worrying about Luke. The time could pass quickly enough

-

“I know sweetheart,” Ash coos at Luke’s whine after he finds a pacifier under the couch only for Ash to take it from his hands before he could get any ideas. “I know, but only a week left!”

“Yeah Lukey,” Michael hugs his brother, squishing him to his side lovingly. “Daddy says only a little longer until you get to see Miss Lily.”

Luke simply sniffles sadly, burying his face into Mikey’s neck. Despite the situation and sad setting, Ashton can’t help but smile at his boys, Michael takes being a big brother very serious and does his best to fulfill the position.

“You wan’ watch ‘lan Lukey?” Calum walks into the room, grinning proudly as he holds out the movie. He knows how much Luke loves Mulan so he went on a mission to find the film. Ashton doesn’t mention he could’ve brought the movie up on Netflix, smiling fondly.

“That’s very nice of you Cal.” He ruffles his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. Calum practically beams at the praise, and Luke’s small smile. He’s up and putting the movie in, Ashton helping him.

One day passed and it’s getting easier now.

-

For once Ashton is happy to wake up with the sun and get himself and Luke dressed for the dentist. Though he’s tired Luke seems to be looking forward to this, retainer in his mouth as they walk in.

Lily laughs softly at the obvious eagerness on both of their faces and waves them into the room. It’s just like last time, fifteen minutes of only soft music in the otherwise silent room.

“Well Luke, I’m no longer concerned. I might recommend looking into some braces. They have the clear ones he’d barely notice now. It might help, but he shouldn’t have any pain for now. If he does just a painkiller will do. Most importantly, I’m giving your pacifier a green light.

The blonde head whips around to his daddy who is already pulling a green penguin pacifier out of the diaper bag.

Not 10 minutes later Luke is fast asleep in his playpen, breathing deeply around the object, a smile on his face and his family’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked it, thanks for reading!! If you have any suggestions/prompts just shoot me a message on Tumblr; lightwoodpower.tumblr.com


End file.
